Esperança
by falleenchan
Summary: Três dias após o seu retorno à Londres, Eriol Hiiragizawa reflete sobre seu futuro ao lado de sua amada Kaho Mizuki. One Shot - Eriol x Kaho


**Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos são do maravilhoso grupo CLAMP – do qual sou MUUUUUITO FÃ XD (Notas e comentários no fim da fic, por favor leia. Obrigada)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Você sabia, não sabia? Que eu amava você..."<strong>

**"Sim – mas eu não tenho mais o poder de saber o que vai acontecer no final."**

**"Nem eu, mas se você tem os mesmos sentimentos que eu, tenho certeza de que o final vai ser feliz"**

* * *

><p><strong>Esperança<strong>

Faziam apenas três dias desde que eles haviam retornado a Inglaterra. Apenas três dias desde oficialmente decidiram que viveriam juntos pelo resto de suas vidas. Três dias... de muitas incertezas.

Sentado em sua poltrona em meio à escuridão, de frente para a janela de seu quarto, no terceiro andar de sua casa, Eriol contemplava a bela noite Londrina pela janela de seu quarto. Para o padrão inglês, a noite estava quente. "Será uma noite agradável" - pensou – enquanto fechava lentamente os olhos, quase adormecendo, quando batidas suaves na porta de seu quarto e o girar da maçaneta o fizeram despertar.

"Eriol... desculpe incomodar..." disse Spinel, que percebeu que seu mestre estava aparentemente cansado.

"Sim, Spinel?" diz Eriol sorrindo de forma gentil e tranquila.

"Agora que as coisas finalmente acabaram e que você atingiu seu objetivo... o que planeja fazer de agora em diante? Tem algum objetivo em mente? Continuará nessa forma infantil?" Indaga Spinel, curioso sobre o futuro de seu mestre, e sobre o seu próprio.

"Sim, Spinel. Tenho alguns planos... nenhum tão mirabolante, como você deve imaginar. Não tenho mais o poder de ver o futuro, então pretendo viver mais intensamente de agora em diante. E felizmente meu poder mágico ainda é o suficiente para que eu possa voltar à minha idade cronológica sem maiores problemas. Em alguns meses, estarei na minha devida forma adulta... ou um pouco mais jovem do que realmente deveria" Eriol responde rindo com um ar sereno, aparentemente feliz por ter realizado seu maior desejo – o de não ser o mago mais poderoso.

"Mas existem coisas que eu realmente estou esperançoso em conquistar... coisas que nem Clow Reed conseguiu obter com sucesso, por mais que tentasse, por mais poder mágico que tivesse."

"E o que seria isto, Eriol?" Spinel fica realmente surpreso com o desejo do mestre e curioso sobre o que seria tão difícil de se obter que nem o próprio Clow conseguira.

"Ter um final feliz... Clow, por poder sempre ver o futuro, acabou obtendo um fim trágico em todos os relacionamentos que teve, especialmente o último... Era demasiadamente doloroso poder prever o fim da vida da pessoa amada... e não poder fazer nada para impedir que ela deixasse este mundo..." disse Eriol com um olhar triste e uma expressão que representava um sincero pesar.

"É melhor viver com a incerteza do futuro e viver intensamente cada dia, sem saber como será o próximo e se esse dia virá, do que saber de antemão tudo o que irá acontecer e não poder evitar as possíveis tragédias e perdas dolorosas que o futuro reserva... por isso de agora em diante, viverei como uma pessoa normal, vivendo cada dia de uma vez, sendo o mais feliz possível até o fim dos meus dias." Completou com um sorriso esperançoso, quando ouviu passos suaves no corredor. Kaho havia chego e dirigia-se até o quarto onde estava.

"Eriol, irei ajudar Ruby com o jantar. Chamarei quando estiver pronto." Diz Spinel quando nota a aproximação de Kaho, deixando assim seu mestre a sós para poder conversando em paz com sua amada.

"Obrigada, Spinel." Eriol sorri, enquanto Spinel dirige-se a porta.

Logo que Spinel abre a porta, acaba por se ver frente a frente com a Srta. Mizuki

"Eu já ia bater à porta, mas você facilitou minha entrada. Obrigada, Spinel" Kaho sorri gentilmente em agradecimento.

"Disponha. Logo o jantar ficará pronto, estou indo ajudar Ruby. Quando estiver pronto, virei chamá-los." Spinel então segue pelo corredor, enquanto Kaho fecha a porta vagarosamente, fitando o amado agora estava de pé, olhando janela afora a noite Londrina e o belo luar.

Kaho dirige-se calmamente até Eriol, e para ao lado deste, para observar a paisagem em meio à escuridão do recinto.

"Está uma bela noite, não é? A lua está cheia..." Kaho diz olhando janela afora

"Sim. Apesar de ser uma noite de quarta-feira, é uma noite perfeita. Ou melhor, quase perfeita." Diz Eriol com um sorriso, deixando Kaho intrigada.

"Por que a noite deixa de ser perfeita só por hoje ser quarta-feira?" Kaho, novamente intrigada.

"Porque amanhã você tem compromisso e eu ficarei sozinho novamente o dia inteiro..." Eriol retruca sorridente

"Mas você não estará sozinho, Ruby e Spinel estarão com você" Kaho responde enquanto acha a confissão do amado extremamente fofa

"Mas você não estará comigo... e eu ficarei com saudades novamente" Eriol fita a amada com um olhar gentil e esta responde com um sorriso

"Se importa se eu sentar um pouco? Estou um pouco cansada..." Kaho diz um pouco constrangida por quebrar o clima romântico em que estavam

"Não, tudo bem, sente-se por favor" Eriol estende a mão à parceira, e ajuda esta a senta-se, em um gesto de total cavalheirismo.

Kaho recostou-se na poltrona. Estava exausta, teve aulas pela manhã e estágio pela tarde – era professora de reforço de matemática – cerrou os olhos por um instante, enquanto Eriol timidamente observava sua beleza e sorria com ternura.

Ao abrir os olhos sentiu o toque suave da mão de Eriol em sua face, acariciando sua bochecha. Este, recostado na poltrona, aproximou sua face à de Kaho.

"Eriol... eu te am..." Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Kaho teve um beijo roubado por seu amado. Um beijo intenso, apaixonado.

Se beijaram como se não houvesse amanhã.

Quando finalmente perderam o folego, separaram-se. Kaho, um bocadinho surpresa pela atitude de Eriol, fita-o carinhosamente, enquanto repousa sua mão delicadamente na face do amado.

"Agora eu não tenho mais o poder de ver o que irá acontecer, mas eu tenho uma única certeza e um desejo. Tenho a certeza de que seremos felizes juntos e o desejo de viver contigo pelo resto de nossas vidas. Kaho, você é a pessoa que eu mais amo."

"Sua única certeza e desejo são os mesmos que os meus." Kaho responde enquanto fita-o gentilmente

"Eu te amo, Eriol."

"Eu também te amo, Kaho"

Aproximaram-se mutuamente e beijaram-se suavemente.

Eriol sentia uma paz que nunca havia sentido antes, nem mesmo quando ainda era Clow Reed. Clow também amara intensamente uma pessoa, a ponto de parar o tempo desta em seu ultimo instante de vida. Porém, Clow nunca pode entregar-se cegamente à uma paixão e amar intensamente, pois sempre sabia o que estava por vir. Clow amou aquela feiticeira como nunca amou alguém em toda a sua vida – porém, este amor acabou resultando uma tragédia, o que acabou sendo o estopim para Clow passar a desejar não ser mais o mago mais poderoso do mundo – e assim poder viver sem saber como será o dia de amanhã.

Por sua vez, Eriol estava "cego" - não podia mais ver o futuro. E esta "cegueira", naquele instante, era sua mais absoluta felicidade.

O beijo foi interrompido com a aproximação rápida de Nakuru, que vinha saltitando alegremente pelo corredor para chamar Eriol e Kaho para jantar. Vinha depressa, apesar de Spinel ter dito-lhe para não perturbar Eriol, pois seu mestre necessitava de privacidade. Nakuru respeitou isso de sua maneira : fez o máximo de barulho possível, para anunciar sua chegada com antecedência e não causar surpresas indesejadas.

Eriol estendeu novamente sua mão à amada, para ajudá-la a levantar da poltrona.

"O jantar está pronto. Vamos... meu amor?" Eriol dizia isso sorrindo, porém um tanto tímido, o que tornava-o mais meigo do que o normal.

"Sim, meu amor" Kaho estendia sua mão, segurava na de Eriol, que ajudou-a a levantar. Dirigiram-se lentamente até a porta, quando Nakuru abriu bruscamente a porta.

"O JANTAR ESTÁ PRONTOOOO PESSOAL! VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS COMER, ESTÁ QUENTINHOOOO E EU FIZ COM MUITO CARINHO ESPECIALMENTE PARA VOCÊS!" disse Nakuru, energicamente como sempre, levando Eriol e rir da atitude carinhosa de sua guardiã.

"VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS COMEMORAR! HOJE É UM DIA MUITO ESPECIAL!" Nakuru gritava alegremente enquanto ia um pouco à frente de seu mestre, ao lado de Spinel

"E o que faz de hoje um dia tão especial?" pergunta Spinel, um tanto confuso.

"Hoje é o dia em que a nossa família tornou-se, finalmente, completa!" Olhou para trás e deu uma piscadinha para Eriol e Kaho, que sorriram gentilmente como resposta.

Ele não sabia o futuro. Mas não precisava e nem ao menos desejava saber. Desejava viver cegamente, um dia após o outro, tentando ser o mais feliz o possível todos os dias de sua vida. Desejava, apenas, ter a sua amada ao seu lado, até o fim de seus dias.

E ela desejava o mesmo.

"Será que seremos felizes para sempre?" Kaho pergunta enquanto descem as escadas para o segundo andar, onde localizava-se a sala de jantar.

"Não sei. Mas, quer tentar?" Eriol diz sorrindo graciosamente para sua amada

"Sim, meu amor" Kaho responde estendendo sua mão à Eriol.

De mãos dadas, caminham cegamente em direção ao futuro à dois, apenas com o desejo de que no fim, tenham um final feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Querido leitor : <strong>OBRIGADA POR LER! <strong>_

_Escrevi essa Fic por três motivos. Um deles é por eu achar esse casal extremamente fofo e ser muito fã dos dois – e da série. Outro é por protesto contra os fãs que escrevem fics completamente sem sentido (mudam completamente a personalidade dos personagens e criam situações absurdas) para separar o Eriol da Kaho e fazer ele ficar com a Tomoyo. (WTF?) E, por fim, o ultimo motivo é que eu estou "orfã" de Tsubasa Chronicles e xxxHolic e comecei a reler Card Captor Sakura – e me reapaixonei pela série XD_

_Nota 1.: Fiz algumas menções sutis ao casal Clow x Yuuko. (Percebeu onde?) Espero escrever um fic sobre eles em breve._

_Nota 2.: Pessoal, antes de me acharem depravada ou coisa assim, lembrem-se que Eriol Hiiragizawa tem A MESMA IDADE que Fujitaka Kinomoto e que usou a magia para permanecer naquela forma infantil apenas para poder interagir com a Sakura Kinomoto como colega de classe e ganhar a confiança desta. Isto é citado diversas vezes por Spinel e Eriol durante o mangá, e uma vez durante o anime. E nesta fic sigo a cronologia do Mangá. _

_Nota 3.: E fãs do casal Eriol x Tomoyo : Tomoyo tem 12 anos e Eriol, mais de 40 O_O' - por isso eu apoio o casal Kaho x Eriol - afinal, ela tem apenas 25 e ele, pelas minhas contas, 43 - ela é a mais nova XD [mas eu apoio o casal Rika e Terada – afinal o professor Terada não tem nem 30 anos XD] _

_Nota 4.: Essa fic é One-shot, mas provavelmente terá continuação =)_


End file.
